Pete Ross
Pete Ross as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Pete's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Thanks to Kryptonite-laced gum, Pete had the ability to stretch any part of his body, though this is only temporary. Weaknesses Pete can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person. History Metropolis Nostalgia Eleven years after his last visit to Smallville, Pete was invited by Kara to Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Oliver's baby shower as a surprise to Clark with Pete justifying his arrival by saying how he'd never miss celebrating his best friend's first kid. While Clark was talking with Bruce, Pete talked to Chloe about what had been happening since he last left Smallville, learning from her that Jimmy Olsen was killed by a guy named Davis Bloome, causing Clark to go through a very dark phase while dealing with a clone of Zod while she and Oliver Queen had fallen in love. After the two had gotten married after getting magically drunk at Lois' bacherlorette party, Clark defeated Darkseid and became Superman. She also says he she and Oliver had a son named Roy and were awaiting their second child, a girl. When Chloe asked what Pete had been doing, he said nothing much aside from an upgrade for his computer while in reality, he had been approached by Veritas and began working as one of its agents, utilizing the Kryptonite laced gum. When Lex arrived and gave Clark and Lois a check before heading off, Clark remarked on how he still thinks there's good in him, making Pete remark on how some things never change. Smallville: Wayne Delete Pete met Adam Knight after he moved into the Talon and angrily walked off when Adam defended Lex from Pete's prejudice against the Luthors. Velocity Pete became involved in street racing, always winning. When his racing partner, Jason Dante, asked him to throw a race, Pete refused, and Dante tried to run him over. Pete explained this to Clark and Bruce, and they managed to get Dante arrested. Bruce then trusted Pete with his secret when he went to thank them. Smallville: Luthor Hothead Pete defended Chloe's rant against Coach Walt due to him having coached his father and all of his brothers. He was also asked by Jonathan where Clark was at the next game when he went missing. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Hothead Pete defended Chloe's rant against Coach Walt due to him having coached his father and all of his brothers. He was also asked by Jonathan where Clark was at the next game when he went missing. Jitters On a field trip to the LuthorCorp Plant, Pete along with Chloe was held hostage by Earl Jenkins. Clark saved Pete, along with Chloe and the rest of the hostages. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 4 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Rosses Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'8"